Ancient Aliens
by Ninnani
Summary: When all is said and done, Penryn and Raffe find themselves back where it all started.


**A/N: This is half bullshit and half actual theories I have about the end of the series with some angsty Raffryn thrown in to tie it all up (because they can't be anything but angst and sexual tension due to the Star Commands policies on interspecies relationships). Millions of thanks to girlisioucsdreams on tumblr for sending me prompts that kick me into gear. **

* * *

><p>When all is said and done, Penryn finds herself in Jerusalem. Uriel's armies have been defeated and sent back to where they came from, which turned out to be a lush, green planet somewhere in the opposite end of the Milky Way. Raphael and the other angels call it Eden.<p>

Needless to say, the human race is re-thinking its entire existence.

A worm hole is open in a mosque in the Old City of Jerusalem, and somewhere, Penryn is positive that the Ancient Aliens guy is patting himself on the back and teasing his hair.

Josiah is the last to be escorted through the portal, his hands shackled in iron. He doesn't look at Penryn, he doesn't say anything to Raffe, but Raffe's feathers ruffle anyway. Josiah stares straight ahead, as Adriel and Eremiel lead him away, his chains clinking with every step.

And then they're alone. The fallen angel and his daughter of man.

Paige is back in California with her mother. Penryn still doesn't know what to do about her. Her sweet little sister is a weapon now, a slave to her own name. The angels are leaving a real mess behind them.

It hits her suddenly, not for the first time since they opened the portal and had tea with 'God', and most definitely not the last, that its finally _over_. She's so fucking happy. The humans _won_. It's like Independence Day (she likes to think that makes her Will Smith, but that's a little arrogant. Even for her).

But there's a small part of her that is _sad_ it's over. She's tried to ignore it, because she shouldn't be sad, they _won_ god dammit (it feels weird saying that, now that she knows what the guy actually looks like). It's hitting her full force, because now she has to say goodbye and she's not ready.

Raffe turns to her, his blue eyes searching her face. She looks right back, committing his face to memory. She doesn't think she could ever forget him though. After spending so long together, she's afraid of what it's going to be like to wake up and not see him beside her (already wide awake and watching the sun rise because he's weird and an alien with serious jet lag).

He's all dolled up in his Messenger of God outfit. The pristine white armor plays against his caramel skin in a way that makes him look terrifyingly beautiful. Pooky-bear is tied at his hip, he took her back when the Doc sowed his wings back on, and Penryn thinks he's changed her name since then. He changed the subject when she asked him what it was.

The sword gleams brightly in the midday sun shining through the portal and Penryn spent enough time with her to know that she's happy to be going back home.

Outside, the sun is setting and Penryn doesn't know what she feels. Raffe is still staring at her and she stares right back.

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, like 'Don't forget to write' or 'Stay out of trouble, Bird Boy' or 'Please stay.'

The words don't make it past her lips, because he kissing her and it's less desperate than their first and so much sweeter than their second because it's their last. Penryn feels tears building behind her eyes and they make her face burn and her chest ache. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He's incredibly warm and he pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tightly like he'll never let her go.

She wishes he would hold her tighter.

When he pulls away he kisses her forehead so softly and the tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'll never forget you, Penryn Young." His voice is a whisper against her skin.

"Ditto, Bird Boy." She doesn't sob. Her tears are silent, but her voice is thick.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews feed the author!<strong>


End file.
